1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a target, and more particularly to a target having an adjustable target plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical targets include a disc-shaped body divided into a plurality of sectors which are further divided into a plurality of areas by two or more concentric circles, each of the sectors is marked with a basic numeral or a basic score, and the areas located within one of the sectors represents a score which equals to one, two or three times of the basic numeral, such that each area represents a different score. In shooting games or in shooting practices, in order to gain a predetermined score quickly, the participants will aim at the areas of higher score, such that the areas representing higher scores will be shot at more frequently and will be easily worn out in a short period of time such that the whole target has to be thrown away. However, it is to be noted that part of the target, particularly the areas representing lower scores, is still in good order and can still be used.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional targets.